


Frosting and Ink

by kenshincha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: Tony runs a bakery and Steve runs the Tattoo shop across the street. Steve goes into Tony's shop on a lark.





	Frosting and Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malome78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/gifts).



> Done for the Cap Iron Man Holiday Exchange.
> 
> All the prompts were so fun, but this one grabbed me! I hope you enjoy it, malome78!

The Ameri-Can-Do Tattoo didn't open until eleven in the morning, but Steve was usually up before six. The little apartment above his parlor was small and didn't get a lot of hot water, but he and Bucky made the most of it. 

Owning a tattoo parlor certainly hadn't been in the plan, but he loved it. After doing some amateur tattooing on his army buddies, Bucky had pushed him to think about it seriously once they were discharged. His parlor was on an old street lined with different kinds of small businesses. 

The streets showed no signs of life this morning, though. 

Steve looked outside the front windows at the pounding rain. He was debating whether he wanted to still do his morning run when he focused on the illuminated storefront of Marvelous Cupcakes across the street. 

Steve blinked at it and checked his watch. It was an unusual sight to see no line outside the door at 6:30. The bakery was very popular, and people were willing to wait for hours just to get inside. He guessed he wasn't the only one deterred by the weather. 

Steve looked towards the back of his parlor. He should really do some of the paperwork that’s piled up... Steve wasn't usually one for sweets, but Bucky and Sam never said no to a donut in the morning. This was probably the only opportunity he'd get. 

Steve ducked his head against the rain as he jogged across the street. It was a short trip, but he was soaked by the time he reached the door. He opened the door, darted inside and abruptly stopped.

It smelled so damn good, like vanilla, cinnamon, strawberries and chocolate. 

The space was warm and cozy with gold and red highlights accenting the fixtures. Rows and rows of colorful donuts, cakes, cookies and pastries lined the displays, almost overflowing with baked goods. Steve had never seen anything like it. 

"It's not often my cupcakes aren't the most delicious thing in here." 

Steve jumped, breaking out of his daze to look up at the man he hadn't noticed come in. He was handsome with twinkling eyes and dark trimmed facial hair surrounding a smirk. He wore a black shirt with the store logo, partially hidden by smears of flour. His name tag just said "You know who I am." 

Steve's brain finally caught up to what the man said. "What?"

The man was clearly trying not to laugh at him. "I don't think I've seen you in here before."

"No, I, uh. The line has always been too long," Steve admitted, which sounded silly now that he knew what the place smelled like. 

The man glanced down at Steve's arms inked in red, white and blue, and recognition dawned on his face. "You work at the tattoo place across the street." 

Steve nodded and walked closer, his eyes straying to the displays. "I thought I'd come over and grab some breakfast for my co-workers." 

"Never thought I'd be thankful for the rain," the man admitted with a leer.

Steve rolled his eyes, but still blushed, suddenly conscious of the fact his white shirt was soaked to see-through. "What, uh, do you recommend?" 

The man leaned on the counter. "Everything here is delicious, myself included." 

Steve laughed. "If this is how you treat all your customers, I'm not surprised by the long lines." 

"Only the ones I really like," he said with a wink. 

Steve offered his hand. "I'm Steve." 

The man shook his hand, his grip nice and strong. He didn't say anything, and Steve raised an eyebrow. The man glanced at his name tag before rolling his eyes. "Tony, as most people know." He released his grip and clapped his hands together. "Alright. I would suggest one of everything, but I don't suppose you want to spend that much on breakfast. No one likes their coworkers that much." 

Steve was actually tempted, wanting to try it all himself, but he only replied, "Would that I could." 

Tony went through almost every dessert on display, going indepth on the flavors and techniques he used. He spoke a mile a minute, but Steve soaked it up. It could have been minutes or hours since he walked in, but Steve didn't really care. 

Tony finally motioned to a smaller cooler case sitting on the counter next to the register. "But all of that is nothing! Nothing compared to my speciality!" He gave a flourish before opening the back and taking out one of the cupcakes on display. It was in a shiny gold wrapper topped with bright red icing and a scattering of gold leaf. He presented it to Steve. "This is the Marvelous Iron Cupcake. My own version of red velvet with a frangipane filling and a honey cream cheese frosting."

Steve gave it a once over. He didn't think it looked very special.

"Is that doubt I see?" Tony asked, putting on a scandalized expression.

"It looks good," Steve assured him before admitting, “but it also just looked like a cupcake I could get at the grocery store." 

"I should toss you into the rain for that," Tony said, cradling the cupcake close. 

Steve shrugged. 

Tony squinted at him a moment. "Tell you what. You look like a man of integrity. I'll let you try my Marvelous Iron Cupcake. If you think it's alright, you can skip the line and eat anything you want, free of charge, every morning for the rest of our lives, but. BUT. If it’s the best damn cupcake you've ever had, you'll have to get a tattoo of it."

It was Steve's turn to smirk. "You're that confident?" 

"Those people don't line up outside for my good looks! Not that I could blame them if they did," Tony smirked. 

Steve never took bets on tattoos. It was the worst idea in the world, but... Steve took in Tony's twinkling eyes and, well, he also wasn't one to back down a challenge. "Fine." 

Tony offered him the cupcake, and Steve took it. He felt Tony's unwavering eyes on him as he pulled back the wrapper to reveal deep red cake underneath. 

Steve took a bite, and his world stopped. "Oh my god," he moaned. 

Tony cackled. 

How the hell did it... It was perfect. The cake was rich and moist, the filling had flavors bursting on his tongue and the sweet frosting on top complimented everything. 

Steve never inhaled a cupcake faster in his life, even as a young boy who rarely got the chance to indulge. 

"How was it?" Tony asked. Gloated, more like it. 

"You already damn well know," Steve grumbled, licking the last of the frosting off his thumb. 

Tony's eyes followed the movement, his own tongue sticking out a bit to wet his lower lip. 

Steve gave a begrudging sigh, picturing a cupcake tattoo. He probably didn't have to do it. He had a feeling Tony wouldn't actually force the tattoo on him any more than he would have eaten all his desserts for free. But as Tony said, Steve had integrity. "Where do you want it?" 

Tony blinked in surprise, but the smirk slid easily back on his face. He tapped Steve on the chest, above his heart. "Right here." 

Steve glanced down and smiled. He supposed he could live with that.


End file.
